The girl with 3 Alices
by Demigod from Camp Half-Blood
Summary: A new Korean exchange student from America's Gakuen Alice has arrived! On her first day of arrival, she gets into an "Alice Duel" with Natsume and wins, with her new partner Kokoroyomi as a witness. The school is buzzing with rumors about the girl with 3 Alices (AHHH SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kokoroyomi-chan!" a girl's voice exclaimed. Someone jumped on Kokoroyomi's shoulders.

"What?" Kokoroyomi asked confusedly, turning around. He tried to read her mind, but the girl was thinking in English. Of course, that didn't matter, but Kokoroyomi was surprised. "You're… my new partner?" The girl nodded excitedly, grinning.

"I'm Lee Soo-hyun. I'm an exchange student from America. Oh, and if you're wondering about my name, I'm Korean." But her Japanese was perfect. "Oh yeah, this is just a translating device I got from Central Town, just in case you're wondering," she said, pointing to a star shaped device clipped onto her uniform. _Ah._

"America?" _Oh. _Narumi-sensei had announced a few days ago that they would have an exchange student from America. The boy with super hearing (Kokoroyomi couldn't remember his name at that moment) would go to America for a year while this girl would stay in return. "Oh. What's your Alice?" the girl grinned proudly.

"You mean my _three _Alices," she said proudly. "I have the Borrowing Alice, Life Alice, and Invisibility Alice."

"Wow!" said Kokoroyomi excitedly. Soo-hyun would be the first one in his grade to have three Alices. "Wait, what's a Borrowing and Life Alice?"

"You don't know?" she asked, surprised. "A Borrowing Alice is a standard Alice in my school. Well, a Borrowing Alice is similar to a stealing Alice, except you take an essence of the person's Alice that returns to them when it's used up. Also, the person can still use it while it's borrowed and I can store up different Alices." Kokoroyomi nodded thoughtfully.

"And what's a Life Alice?"

While they walked, Soo-hyun explained that a Life Alice was like a healing Alice, but the user could control consciousness and that in extreme cases, control the length of someone's life.

While Soo-hyun finished explaining, they approached Natsume, who was sitting on a bench.

"Wah! It's Natsume-kun!" said Soo-hyun excitedly, standing next to the bench. Before Kokoroyomi could ask how she knew, Natsume pushed Soo-hyun away by her chest. Soo-hyun's jaw dropped open and she slapped Natsume in the face

"W-Where do you think you're touching, you pervert!" she yelled. Natsume glared at her.

"Get away from me, baka," he said coldly. It was the first time that someone was treating him like this. "Or I'll burn you up." Soo-hyun stood her ground, a new angry excitement dawning into her.

"Fine, if it's an Alice duel you want, it's an Alice duel you'll get!" she yelled.

"_An Alice duel is a fight with Alices,_" Soo-hyun thought. "_Kokoroyomi-chan, you're reading my mind, aren't you?_"

Surprised, Kokoroyomi looked at Soo-hyun and nodded.

"Uh, so an Alice duel is just a fight with Alices," Kokoroyomi said to Natsume. Natsume snickered.

"Fine. I'll fight you," Natsume said, getting up. Kokoroyomi read his mind again.

"_This is going to be a quick fight._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"First, let me state the rules. No killing or seriously harming your opponent. If you get their back to touch the ground for 10 seconds, you win." Natsume nodded lazily, leaning on a tree.

"Kokoroyomi-chan, you can be the referee," Soohyun said. Kokoroyomi nodded. Soohyun walked a few meters away from each other, and Soohyun nodded at Kokoroyomi.

" Start!" Kokoroyomi shouted.

"Okay, Natsume, go on," Soo-hyun dared, with a confident smile on her face. Right on cue, the ground around Soo-hyun spurred with flames.

"That all you got?" Soo-hyun taunted. She held up her hands and water shout out of her palms, extinguishing the flames. "Your flames aren't normal, and so isn't my… Well, my friend's water." As she said that, she immediately disappeared, and walked silently until she was standing right next to Natsume. Soohyun felt guilty about it, but she enjoyed seeing him in the state of confusion. Maybe it was because what he had done earlier. Natsume scanned his surroundings, but he could not tell where Soohyun was. He stood still for a few seconds.

"Y-you're going to…" Kokoroyomi faltered, reading Natsume's mind, afraid that Natsume would start his forest fire right away.

Soohyun also understood.

"Kokoroyomi-chan, get out of the way!" Soohyun yelped, shoving him away. Just as huge flames crackled to life, Soohyun used the borrowed Alice of a classmate back in America to shield Kokoroyomi and be immune to the flames.

"Put… the fire… out," Soohyun said through gritted teeth, now visible. Natsume seemed impressed that she wasn't hurt, but the flames didn't stop.

"Kokoroyomi-chan… Get Narumi-sensei," Soohyun called. Kokoroyomi didn't need to be told twice and rushed away.

"Now it's only you and me, flame boy," Soohyun muttered. Natsume didn't seem to hear. She considered using the mind-control Alice that she had borrowed, but it was Maybe she could wait. Natsume-kun seemed to be tiring out a bit.

_Ah! _The nullification. Using a borrowed nullification Alice would work.

Soohyun ran a few yards back until she was safe from the flames. She concentrated hard, imagining the area like it was before. Normal and flame-proof.

Immediately, the flames disappeared. Natsume glared at her, still angry, but he couldn't use his Alice.

"Natsume-kun," Soohyun said sadly. "Don't waste your Alice like that. I know that you have the life-threatening type." At least, that what she had heard Narumi-sensei said when she was sneaking around yesterday.

"H-how do you know?" Natsume asked, shocked. Soohyun tried for an evil laugh.

"Let's just say that I use my Invisibility Alice often," she said, shrugging. Natsume's expression changed, but he still looked uncomfortable. Well, as uncomfortable as his face could express.

"Does that mean that you're working for the elementary school principal?" he asked darkly. "'Cause then, I'll never forgive you." Soohyun sighed.

"Look here, Natsume-kun. I'm just a normal student from America's Gakuen Alice that _just happens_ to have 3 Alices and be in the Special star class. So chill. No need to be scared of me. I'm not even in the Dangerous class like you," Soohyun replied, rolling her eyes. Natsume was still astonished and slightly impressed at the new girl's spirit and treatment.

"Well, I'll show you how things work around here," Natsume growled. "If you want to get along with your class, you can't keep that attitude around me." Soohyun rolled her eyes again.

"What, embarrassed that you lost an Alice duel against me?" she sneered. "Even though you have the fourth type of Alice, doesn't mean you can win against me." Natsume's fists tightened. As he launched a punch, Soohyun dodged.

"Whoa. So you want to fight with fists now, huh?" she said, glaring at him more intensely than before. "'Cause I'll beat you then, too." Right on cue, Narumi-sensei and Kokoroyomi walked in.

"What's going on?" Narumi-sensei demanded. He looked between the two and knew immediately there was some kind of fight going on. He also noticed that Soohyun was the new student.

"Look, Soohyun, you shouldn't be making enemies before you even join your class." Soohyun pouted. Narumi-sensei looked back at Natsume. "Kokoroyomi brought me here saying that Natsume-kun's Alice got out of control."

"Natsume-kun's Alice is in control now," Soohyun confirmed. "He just got… I don't know, a little surprised or something." She could feel Natsume glaring daggers at her, but knew that he wouldn't do something violent in front of Narumi-sensei unless he wanted to suffer from his Alice.

"Well then, you two should get back to your dorms. Soohyun-chan, your first class starts tomorrow. Your homeroom is room number 153 in the junior high section. Kokoroyomi should show you later. Class starts tomorrow at 8:30 a.m., so don't be late," Narumi-sensei said, smiling. He waved and walked back into the school.

"Bye, Natsume-kun," Soohyun said, waving. Natsume walked away without a word.

"Geez, what is his problem? Am I like the only one who has ever been nice to him or something? I mean, I know he's in the Dangerous class but he should at least reply," Soohyun trailed off.

"Eh, he's just a bit antisocial against new students. Last year, when Sakura Mikan came, he made the class hate her. Eventually, their relationship became better, but…" Kokoroyomi lost his train of thought. "Ah, it's Kitsuneme!" he exclaimed, spotting his best friend. Kitsuneme flew over and dropped down in front of them.

"Kitsuneme, this is Lee Soohyun, an exchange student from America. Soohyun, this is Kitsuneme." Soohyun grinned and waved. Kitsuneme waved back.

"What's your Alice and star class?" he asked.

"I have the Borrowing Alice, Life Alice, and Invisibility Alice. And I'm in the Special star class." Kitsuneme seemed impressed at the fact that she was a Special class.

"Cool! As you probably noticed, I'm a flying Alice. But what's a Borrowing and Life Alice? I've never heard of them."

"A Borrowing Alice is similar to a Stealing Alice, but instead of creating Alice stones, you actually _borrow the person's Alice._ But you only borrow part of it, and when it gets used up, it returns to the owner. And a Life Alice is like a Healing Alice, but you can control the state of consciousness. In extreme cases, you can control a person's life span."

"Oh. By the way, that was cool when you fought Natsume!" Kitsuneme proclaimed, nodding in respect. "It's rare that anyone stands up against Natsume, let alone win against him in a fight. But he'll probably kill you later."

"Eh, it's fine. Natsume-kun won't fight me if he knows what's good for him," Soohyun replied, shrugging.

"Well, I got to go. I need to finish homework from Jin Jin. Do you guys what to come?"

"No thanks," Kokoroyomi said. "Naru assigned me as her partner and I have to show her her class." Kitsuneme nodded, waved, and flew off.

**Please review and give me advice :D**

**And don't worry, I'm not about to break up Natsume and Mikan ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was buzzing about the new student that morning. Of course, it was Gakuen Alice, so the story about Natsume and the Soohyun's duel had spread like wildfire. Technically, it wasn't against the rules now, because apparently, Alice duels were now a part of the Alice curriculum to train their Alices.

"Kokoroyomi-chan!" Soohyun called, chasing after him. A few older girls looked between her and Kokoroyomi and giggled.

"Soohyun!" Kokoroyomi hissed. "Can you _please_ lower your voice? And call me Kokoroyomi-_kun?_" Soohyun blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. We're not that formal in America. _Can _I call you Kokoroyomi-kun? Or should I call you Yome-san?"

"Nah, it's fine. You can call me Kokoroyomi-kun." Soohyun grinned.

"Let's go to breakfast. It's this way, right?" she asked. Kokoroyomi nodded.

They walked down the hall together, chatting.

"Ah, it's Hyuuga-kun," Kokoroyomi said, looking towards Natsume. As Kokoroyomi read Natsume's mind, her could see that Natsume was thinking about Soohyun. Of course, he liked Mikan, but Soohyun was interesting enough to give a thought about. Kokoroyomi giggled to himself and sat down at his usual table with Kitsuneme, Mikan, Hotaru, and the rest of his classmates.

"Um, can I sit here?" Soohyun asked shyly. Kokoroyomi could tell that she was a bit nervous. Yesterday, she had seemed bold in challenging Natsume, but the overwhelming rumor made her feel uncomfortable.

"Who's this?" Mikan asked excitedly. "A new student? I'm Sakura Mikan, by the way." Soohyun smiled.

"Well, I'm an exchange student from America." Those words seemed to ripple effectively across the table.

"Hey, isn't she the girl who dueled Natsume yesterday?"

"Yeah, she's supposedly really strong…"

"They say that she has 3 Alices! Can you believe that?"

"The rumors also say that she's in the Special star class."

"Is she _really _that girl?"

"What's your name?" Mikan asked, breaking the chain of rumors.

"Um, I'm Lee Soohyun. I'm from America and I'm Korean," Soohyun said cautiously. She could see where this was leading to.

"Are you the girl of the rumors?" Sumire asked accusingly. "Because Natsume can't be defeated easily. You probably spread them to gain popularity, didn't you?" Sumire accused meanly. Soohyun looked hurt, but the expression immediately hardened. Being insulted broke her current shy personality.

"Why would I do that?" Soohyun asked. "I'm not shallow like _some people_." She said, looking pointedly at Sumire. The class was getting nervously excited.

"Yeah, shut up Permy!" yelled Mikan. Sumire stared daggers at her.

"I told you, my name's not Permy!" Sumire turned her attention back to Soohyun. "Well then, show us. I've heard that you have a so-called _Borrowing_ Alice. Go on, borrow someone's Alice."

Soohyun looked confidently around the table. "How about I borrow Kokoroyomi-kun's?"

"Uh, okay," Kokoroyomi said.

Soohyun placed her hands on his shoulder. There wasn't a flash of light or anything. She brought her hands away.

"I'll read someone's mind now," she said smugly. "Any volunteers?"

"You can read mine!" Mikan said excitedly. She thought for a moment. "I'm thinking of a number. Any number. I'll write it down." Mikan scrawled something down on a napkin. Sumire and the other classmates loomed over it.

"Okay," Soohyun said, concentrating, hacking into Mikan's mind. "Let's see… You're thinking of the number -17.125."

The classmates gasped. She was right! Even Sumire looked astonished.

"E-even if she got that right, doesn't mean that she has 3 Alices! Or that she's in the Special star class!" Soohyun held the collar of the uniform to show her new classmates the Special star badge.

"Proof," she said smugly. Then she disappeared. "There's more proof," she said, invisible. Soohyun reappeared. "And if there's anyone who's hurt anywhere, I can heal them." Sumire, sensing Soohyun's victory, was at a loss of words.

"F-fine!" Sumire yelped, her face red. She stomped away.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, I need to get my breakfast." Soohyun walked away from the table.

"Wow, she's the real thing!" Mikan said to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded blankly, fiddling with a new invention.

"That also means that the number of bakas have increased," Hotaru murmured.

The table buzzed with excitement. The girl was for real! That might also mean that Natsume was defeated in a duel.

When Soohyun came back, she was bomboarded with questions.

"How did you beat Natsume?"

"Do you also have the Stealing Alice?"

"Was Kokoroyomi there?" Soohyun sighed.

"I never wanted all this attention, to be honest," she whispered to Kokoroyomi.

"I know," he said. "I can read your mind." Soohyun giggled.

"Well," Soohyun said loudly. "I think that we should all eat breakfast and talk about it later when we have more time." There were grumbles of disappointed but everyone obliged.

The bell rang, and everyone headed to their class.

"Get into your assigned seats, everyone." The class groaned. Even though they had moved up a grade, they still had Narumi as a teacher and their seats had been rearranged. "Class, we have a new student today. She's an exchange student from America."

"Hi. My name is Lee Soohyun and I have 3 different Alices. I'm in the Special Alice class and the Special star class.

I think you should sit between Kokoroyomi-kun and Hikaru-chan." Soohyun stopped. _Hikaru-chan?_

"Uh, Soohyun-chan?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Sorry, Sensei," Soohyun said. Soohyun strode over to sit next to Hikaru and Kokoroyomi.

"Be careful around Hikaru," Kokoroyomi whispered. "She's in the Dangerous class and people say she has the Alice of darkness. She may not look like it, but she actually might be dangerous."

_Her Hikaru? _No, Hikaru was a quiet, kind girl. Back in America, before Hikaru moved and Soohyun entered Gakuen Alice, Hikaru was quiet and kind to everyone. It seemed more likely that she would have the Alice of light rather than darkness.

"But can't you read her mind?" Soohyun asked. Kokoroyomi shook his head.

"I've tried, but it's like… it's like something's blocking me out or something. I can't read her mind," he hissed.

"O-okay," Soohyun replied absentmindedly to Kokoroyomi. Hikaru didn't say anything. But Soohyun could almost feel a dark aura rippling around her.


End file.
